


A Crisis In Dreamland

by cap_n_port



Series: Kirby Of The Stars [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Novelization, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: A novelization of Kirby's Dreamland.





	1. Kirby's Home

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far far away...

Hahaha!

It's true, though.

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far far away, there was a tiny little planet called "Popstar." And, on this planet, there was a place called Dreamland.

The inhabitants of Dreamland were carefree and lazy, using Sparkling Stars to gather food growing too high up for them to reach.

Life was good... until it wasn't.

One day, all of the Sparkling Stars were gone.

And, so was all the food in Dreamland.

Meanwhile, a toddler on the opposite end of Dreamland, from where the stolen food was heading, opened his fridge.

"Paba?!" Kirby was confused. "Bobato?"

He toddled out of his house. "Bobato?"

"Kirby!" A cappy blocked his path. "Were you the scoundrel that stole all our food?"

Kirby shook his head - or his body, as it were.

"No bobato," he said sadly.

The cappy's stomach growled. "Hopefully," she said, "we'll get our food back soon. Any idea who took it?"

That was a hypothetical question that she didn't expect him to answer. But Kirby knew there was only one person in Dreamland as greedy as him.

"Bebebe..."

Of course, the official story says Kirby said something along the lines of "Don't worry! I'll get your food and your Sparkling Stars back." But really, he was only a toddler, so definitely not that eloquent. In reality, what he said was this:

"Bye! Kaibii get bobato!"

Before toddling off.


	2. Green Greens

Kirby didn't know the way to Castle Dedede, but he was sure Whispy Woods would know!

So, he headed through Green Greens to the forest.

Kirby's joyful jaunt was interrupted by an explosion that knocked him off his feet.

"Pob?" Kirby exclaimed.

"Stop right there, scoundrel!" said a tall, pale-skinned creature. Kirby smiled.

"Poppy!" He said - and then narrowly dodged the next bomb.

May I just say here that I am no good at writing battle scenes? Your imagination can fill in the battle much better than I could write it. However, after the battle was over, Kirby went over to the battered and bruised Poppy Bros. Sr.

"Poppy 'kay?" Kirby asked, softly brushing Poppy with his paw.

"I'm not-" Poppy winced. "-I'm not giving up the fight! Give back Dreamland's food, you thief!"

Kirby frowned. "Kaibii not thief. Bebebe thief." And he toddled away to go see Whispy Woods.

"Whispy?" Kirby stood at the base of a tall tree. "Whispy?"

The tree spoke. "Hello, Kirby."

"Whispy, where Bebebe?"

"Great King Dedede is in his castle."

"Where dat?"

Whispy sighed. "I do not know. However, King Lololo may know."

"Who dat?"

"He lives on an island off the northern shores of Dreamland with his sister, Queen Lalala."

Kirby stared, uncomprehending.

"Go to the ocean and find a way to Fofa Island. That will help you."

Kirby nodded. "Poyo!" he said.

Before he left, he hugged Whispy Woods. "T'anks for helpin'! I love you!"


	3. Castle Lololo

The northern beach of Dreamland was mostly empty. A small boat was docked at the shore, so Kirby walked over to it and started trying to climb onto the deck. He was pulled off by a clawed hand.

"What do ye think ye're doing aboard the Andromeda?" said a voice, presumably belonging to the owner of said hand.

"Kaibii go Fofa." Kirby said, squirming to try and get out of the person's grasp.

The clawed hand turned him around, and Kirby found himself facing an angry bird-man.

"In Dreamlandic, please." The bird-man said.

Kirby flailed his nubby little arms as he spoke. "Kaibii go Fofa, get d'recshon, get bobato!"

"Um, I think they're lost, cap'n." Kirby noticed a Waddle Dee in a snazzy hat standing next to the bird-man. "The kid's trying to get to Fofa Island, I gather."

"And you tried to commandeer the Andromeda to do this?"

"Cap'n Vul, it's just a child." A child that, Sailor Waddle Dee thought, reminded them of one of their younger brothers. "We should bring them home."

Vul turned to glare at the Waddle Dee, but they gave those adorable puppy-dog eyes Waddle Dees are especially proficient at giving, which almost nobody can resist.

Vul sighed. "Fine. We'll take the kid to Fofa Island, although I pity him for living there."

Sailor Waddle Dee muttered something about Dreamland.

"Fofa! Fofa!" Kirby squealed, clapping.

And that was how Kirby got to Fofa Island.

He watched the sun begin to set and realized that it was too late to get to Castle Dedede within the day. And, besides, he was hungry! Maybe these people would have some food. So Kirby, carefree and naive, floated over the walls into Castle Lololo. Y'know.. Instead of using the drawbridge like a normal person.

A hat-wearing creature shrieked in surprise.

"What are you doing here??"

"Kaibii go see Lololo." Kirby said.

"You would like to see the king?" she asked. She paused, before cackling. "Sure thing."

Broom Hatter led Kirby through a twisting maze of hallways, to a big throne room.

"Your Majesties!" she yelled.

Upon two identical thrones sat two similar creatures. The left throne held a blue thing, smaller even than Kirby, who looked excited. The right throne held a pink one, nearly identical to the first, looking bored and fiddling with the bow atop her head. These two creatures stood out against the dark castle like stars in the night sky.

"What is it, maid?" Asked the blue creature.

"M'lord Lololo, M'lady Lalala, this... thing is here to request an audience."

Lalala leaned forward on her throne. "And why are you bringing it here instead of one of our guards?"

"I was sweeping the ramparts when it landed."

"What do you want, child?"

Kirby smiled. "Kaibii get d'recshon to Bebebe!"

"Maid," Lalala said, "go get a map."

Broom Hatter left the room. Kirby kept talking.

"Bebebe stole food. Kaibii get back!"

"Ah..." That seemed to stop Lololo's excitement. "Well, I'm afraid we can't let you do that."

When Broom Hatter came back with the map, Lololo and Lalala were knocked out on the floor, and Kirby sat there happily with a Sparkling Star.

"Hai!"

Kirby took the map from the shocked Broom Hatter. "Dey 'kay, 'kay?"

"I'll make sure they're alright."

"Poyo! Say, no more take bobato!"


	4. Float Islands/Bubbly Clouds

Kirby stopped on the next island he came to. He was hungry, and it was dark. Sitting in the sand under a palm tree, Kirby ate a few whole coconuts that he had brought down with the Sparkling Star he had got from Castle Lololo. Then Kirby curled up in the sand and fell asleep. In the morning he woke up, and after a breakfast of coconuts, went on his way.

Although there were people on the islands, they mostly avoided Kirby as he went on his way. The third island held a cave, and on the other side of the cave was a large ship. There didn't seem to be any way off, except- of course! His Warp Star!

So Kirby took the Warp Star and aimed for the sky. He landed in the blowhole of a whale, which blew him up into the clouds.

Kirby had never expected clouds to be solid, but these felt like a soft comforter. He rested at the edge of a cloud, kicking his little feet.

Kirby turned around when he heard a noise behind him.

A large cloud with one big eye had risen from the rest of the (hopefully non-sentient) clouds.

** _"GIVE UP YOUR QUEST, OR..."_ **

Before the cloud could finish their sentence, Kirby, looking straight into their eye, jumped backwards into thin air and let himself free fall.


	5. Mt. Dedede

Of course, Kirby could float. So it wasn't exactly a dramatic moment. More just Kirby floating down gently to the castle as Kracko watched in befuddlement.

The guard at the drawbridge put down his sword and walked over to Kirby. "Wellcum t'Castle Dedede."

"Bebebe! Kaibii get bobato!"

"Bobato?" The guard was confused.

"Help Deemlan. Bebebe thief."

"'Ee yurr t'take back 'ee vittles 'ee stole?"

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded. He expected the guard to try and stop him, but instead the guard knocked on the drawbridge five times. He stepped aside as it lowered, and then went to meet with the person who had lowered the drawbridge. Kirby followed him and listened as the two conversed. Most of the conversation he couldn't understand, except a few mentions of Dedede. The first guard, the one in purple, turned back to Kirby.

"Hurr, Blaide 'ere'll help 'ee t'get to the arena whurr 'ee vittles be. Doan't tell 'ee king, tho'. Us'ns doan't wanna be foired."

Kirby, who did not know what "fired" meant, exclaimed "Poyo!" and followed 'Blaide.'

"Why you talk weird?" Kirby asked. Blade didn't answer.

He led Kirby down a long hallway to an ornately crafted door. Pointing to the door, Blade stated simply, "Dedede." Then he left.

Opening the door, Kirby saw King Dedede.

Dedede stared at Kirby in disbelief for a second, giving Kirby the first move - hop into the room and start inhaling!

Food is a surprisingly good weapon if it's flying at high speeds. Kirby spit watermelon seeds like a powerful machine gun.

When he was out of those, he floated up onto King Dedede's head. The hammer was swung. Kirby hopped off. And Dedede knocked himself out!

Sure, when the food was returned, there was a lot less than what had been taken.

But, with their Sparkling Stars back, the Dreamlanders could gather new food. And Kirby, full from a great meal, fell asleep happy that night.


End file.
